Digital Love
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Au-Moderno] Ben es un completo adicto a los videojuegos y se acaba de enganchar a uno. Esta convencido de querer derrotar a la única chica que lo hace morder el polvo. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella quiera hacer alianza para ser pareja en un torneo? [reylo]


_**Notas por si un queso:**_

 _AU-moderno. Ben Solo y Rey adictos a los videojuegos._

* * *

 _"Victoria"_

\- Otra dulce victoria del caballero Kylo Ren contra otro imbécil que cree que puede ganar con trampas. Esto se merece un trago largo de coca cola

Aquel nuevo juego que estaba probando era sumamente sencillo. En cuestión de semanas ya estaba entre los diez mejores, solo por debajo de aquellos que lo superaban por experiencia. Todo aquello le había costado tiempo de estudio y quedar con los amigos, pero ellos ya sabían de su irremediable adicción a los videojuegos y como era capaz de no salir a tomar un poco el sol y disfrutar del buen tiempo. No, era mejor matar ingratos on line que salir a la calle a relacionarse. Tenía a una chica enfilada, estaba siempre por encima de él y no la había conseguido ganar en ningún momento " _ScavengerQueen_ ". No era como las demás chicas, que ponían items bonitos pero carentes de fuerza, ella iba a por todas con una armadura superior, un nivel elevado para lo poco que estaba y no tenía cualquier compañero, no, tenía un compañero nivel épico. No podía descansar tranquila hasta que la hubiera vencido y robado cualquier objeto que él necesitara.

Venganza por humillarlo en pleno campeonato.

\- Ben, joder, este fin de semana hay salón del manga en una ciudad, a 10 unidades el viaje, ¿por qué no dejas ese juego y nos vamos a divertir. Quizás hay algo de Fallout- intentaba convencerlo por skype su mejor amigo Bren Hux

\- Pero Bren, estoy tan cerca de vencer a esa perra...

\- Si es un juego de navegador, podrás jugarlo en el navegador del ordenador. Venga, di que si

Le dio un si solo para que lo dejara en paz y pudiera centrarse en aquella nueva dulce victoria para el caballero del momento. Otro gran sorbo de coca-cola antes de volver al la zona neutral (un pueblo sencillo) donde vio que la mayoría de avatares se reunía en torno a la "Taberna de Toni", donde el propietario Toniceituna (uno de los administradores del juego) abría un torneo de tres días por parejas, y los ganadores recibirían cada uno una caja sorpresa morada. Era el claro signo de que era algo gordo y muy bueno. Solo había un pequeño problema: no tenía pareja. Tan simple como que no se había dedicado a hacer alianzas con nadie por querer subir cada vez más rápido de nivel. Realmente quedaba poco tiempo y le daba rabia no participar. Esa sorpresa tenía demasiada buena pinta.

 _"ScavengerQueen desea ser tu amigo"_

Se sorprendió por aquella invitación. Realmente dudo mucho si aceptar o no, pero quizás era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para retarla después de descubrir sus puntos débiles. La traicionaría y robaría hasta su compañero "BB-8". Nada más aceptarla, se dio cuenta que era únicamente para apuntarlo con ella a esa competición. Quedó bastante asombrado con todo lo oculto que tenía la chica. Igual que él, estaba ansioso por patear traseros para saber que objetos ocultaban esas cajas y la combinación de sus características hacían que fuera un equipo imposible de vencer.

 _ScavengerQueen dijo: ¿Skype?_

 _KyloRen dijo: ¿Para que te lo voy a dar?_

 _ScavengerQueen dijo: Espera...¿No sabes que es horrible el chat privado de este juego? Claro, no tienes amigos_

 _KyloRen dijo: Esta alianza solo servirá para esto. Después te pienso patear el trasero_

 _ScavengerQueen dijo: ¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo. Pero hasta entonces, el Skype caballero de espada blanda_

Finalmente, se lo dio. No se sorprendió de que no tuviera ni su nombre real ni una foto de ella, pues él tampoco la tenía. Solo tenía como avatar un Vault Boy con una botella de Nuka Cola de Fallout, uno de los videojuegos que le encantaban a Ben. La chica la llamó y se sorprendió de no escuchar una voz ronca y grave, si no uno suave, muy femenina y demasiado emocionada por tener un compañero en ese juego. Durante esos tres días de torneo puro, ambos dieron lo mejor de si en cada batalla. Ella era una estratega impecable, gran jugadora, nada tramposa y, a diferencia de otras chicas que había visto, sobre ella dominaba otras características mayores. Le daba coraje admitir que no podría ganarla después de todo el potencial que había descubierto en ella. Sus conversaciones por Skype eran realmente asombrosas, ella tenía un ojo increíble para cada oportunidad. Y no solo en ese videojuego. Le contó que se había bajado un par de emuladores y como había descargado un par de videojuegos para el Nintendo 64 como Majora's Mask o el Kirby, ella se emocionaba y le pedía como a cambio de pasarle juegos para su emulador de la Play2 como el Kingdom Hearts o algunos Final Fantasy.

Aun habiendo terminado la compleción y ganar por pura goleada, siguieron aliados y hablando como si nada durante esa semana no solo en ese juego de navegador, también en otros. Fue algo que no sabía como explicarle a sus dos mejores amigos.

Acababa de encontrar a la chica de sus sueños: la aliada perfecta contra esa gentuza que se creía "pro".

\- Lo siento, mañana no podremos hablar- le dijo en medio de una conversación con un tono triste después de vencer a los enemigos en el juego que se habían conocido- Tendremos que patear traseros de goblins el domingo si es que sega viva. Es que iré con mis amigos un salón del manga

\- ¿No será al de Mustafar?- preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo

\- Claro. ¿no me digas que eres de ahí?

\- No- aclaró rápido- Vivo en el barrio de Alderaan, en los bordes de la gran ciudad de Coruscant.

\- ¡Dios mío! Yo también soy de Coruscant pero del barrio de Jakku, en el límite- cuando aclaro aquello, ben sintió como las puertas del cielo se abrían ante él- ¿Nunca hemos hablado de nosotros en una forma privada, verdad?

\- Cosas que pasan cuando tenemos que enfrentarnos contra un ejercito enemigo- intentó bromear para que no se notara que tanto estaba ilusionado- Iré todo el día con dos amigos, ¿y tu?

\- También con dos amigos todo el día. Iremos con cosplay de Code Geass, un anime de "mechas" que le encanta a Poe. ¡Con suerte nos veremos!

\- Que nervios- aquella frase no había salido como él se lo esperaba. No podía negar que le encantaba la idea de poder verla, más con cosplay, pero la idea de que fuera con sus amigos... quizás ese tal Poe y ella iba a hacer cosplay en pareja. Dios, celos. Nunca pensó que tendría un sentimiento tan humano por una humana adicta a los videojuegos como él- No iré con cosplay, no me ha dado tiempo a prepárame nada.

No sabía como decirle que tenía ganas de verla. Ella empezó a hablar maravillas de que tanto le había costado hacer el cosplay y cuanto habían sufrido sus amigos intentando hacer el suyo. Todo eso mientras jugaban juntos a uno de los tantos que tenían en común. Dios, tenía unas ganas horribles de decirle que se juntaran a la hora que abrieran la sección de videjuegos y concerse en persona mientras se pegaban entre los dos al Tekken. Hasta bien entrada la noche que estuvo buscando el momento, antes de colgar para ir a dormir.

\- Queen, ¿tienes Skype en el móvil?

\- Claro ¡Qué buena idea! Así podemos saber donde estamos para ir juntos a donde los videojuegos. Creo que han puesto el Mario Kart de la WiiU y el Tekken entre otras cosas. A no ser que tu no quieras.

\- Me has leído la mente, mi querida partner

Pudo dormir a gusto, con una sensación de paz y nerviosismo que le hizo soñar cosas de las que al día siguiente no se iba a acordar. Nada más despertarse a tiempo, cogió una de sus tantas huchas para coger todo ese dinero que había ahorrado. Con todo lo que tenía, podía comprarse la cazadora del Capitán América, una nueva cartera y un par de posters. Con suerte, si encontraba el Funko que tanto ansiaba de Star Wars, su vida se iba a iluminar completamente. Más al ver a ScavengerQueen en persona. Dado a su nivel de nerviosismo, no pudo evitar contárselo a Phasma y Hux en la estación de autobuses. Solo entonces Bren empezó a bromear con que no la podría reconocer, que no estaba en el autobús, que le daría esquinazo y Phasma simplemente se rio. Estuvo realmente nervioso, no eran los únicos, habían algunas personas más a parte de ellos. Como más de una chica iba con cosplay y ella no había especificado cual, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con saber que ella podía ser cualquiera de esas.

Nada más llegar, se olvidó de todo el asunto y simplemente siguió adelante, en busca de las cosas que tenía realmente ganas de comprar. No pudo evitar reirse de como Phasma miraba las armas de softcombat. Se notaba que no sabía si comprar o no otra más después de la bronca que recibió de sus padres. Ella sin duda alguna, con cualquiera de esas armas podría enseñar a cualquier hombre que era luchar de verdad. Ben dejó a sus amigos desperdigados hasta la hora de comer, pues, tenía que ir a la zona de videojuegos a por su partner. No había nadie más que el vigilante, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que alguien más llegara. Se vio tentado a usar el skype, pero guardó el móvil, pensando que ya llegaría cualquier imbécil dispuesto a perder contra él. A su lado se puso una chica, bastante nerviosa y con el móvil en la mano. Por su traje, pudo recordar que era una de las chicas que subio al autobus para llegar. Debía admitir que le costó horrores animarse a hablar con ella.

\- Perdona, ¿no serás... Scavenger?- ella asintió, con una gran sonrisa- ¡Qué alegría! Soy Kylo Ren

\- ¡Por fin!

Esta se abrazó sobre él, sin percatarse del gran sonrojo por la vergüenza. Nada más separarse le pidieron al guardia que los dejara pasar para jugar al Tekken, pero les advirtió de que solo podían a una de tres. No les quedó de otra que acceder. Una vez más, Ben quedó maravillado ante la maestría de su partner pateandole el trasero.

\- Voy de Kallen, y mis amigos de Lelouch y Suzaku. Te recomiendo la serie, de veras- Le dijo ella mientras salían a fuera después de ser sellados para volver a entrar sin necesidad de pagar- Aunque creo que preferirás que hablemos más de videojuegos, como siempre

\- No... Por una vez que salgo de mi cueva, conozcamonos un poco. No se, hasta que soltaste que eras del barrio de Jakku, no sabía nada sobre ti

Empezaron a cambiar datos, números de móvil y poco más hasta la hora de la comida, cada uno con sus amigos. Le dio mucha pena separarse de ella, pero tenía que enfrentarse al inquisidor de su amigo con aquellas preguntas únicamente para avergonzarlo en aquel bar algo alejado de todo el ambiente. A veces se preguntaba como podía ser amigo de semejante hombre, pero era imposible negarle que si, se había quedado prendado de esa mujer capaz de hacerle morder el polvo virtual. Como favor personal, les pidió que a la vuelta le cambiaran el sitio para poder hablar los dos solos. No sabía que iba a pensar ella, pero era algo que él necesitaba.

La tarde la pasaron juntos muy poco ratohablando de cosas variadas hasta la hora de coger autobus, pues uno de sus amigos la necesitaba para un taller complicado. Solo por ello, ella accedió a ir juntos en el autobus. No solo hablaron, ella le prestó por unos pocos momentos el teléfono para que pudiera jugar al Pokemon que ella tenía. Debía admitir que los apodos que le ponía eran bastante graciosos. Al momento de la despedida, le costó un poco desprenderse de ella, pero más pedirle una cita.

\- ¿En serio?- sus mejillas rojas como pimiento y su sonrisa decían que era un claro si

\- Tendremos que dejar de jugar por un día, pero merecera la pena. ¿qué dices?

\- Estaré encantada, _Kylo._ Por cierto, mi nombre es Rey _  
_

A modo de despedida, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus amigos tuvieron que arrastrarlo hasta el autobus de vuelta su barrio, completamente petrificado. Las risas de Hux estaban completamente justificadas y Phasma siempre tuvo razón: Ben se había enamorado de una chica por internet.

* * *

 _Iepale~  
_

 _Feliz día del orgullo friki~ Esta ¿cosa? ¿algo? no se, nació de... ¿no se? Hasta yo me sorprendo, pues no era lo que en un principio tenía en mente. Un poco OoC la cosa, la verdad._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
